


Our World, Our Story

by SaraJaye



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange, Comfort No Hurt, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, First Kiss, Post-Girl Meets Goodbye, Sleepovers, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Maya came too close to starting a chapter of her life without Riley in it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nerissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerissa/gifts).



It doesn't fully hit her until late that night that _Riley almost left her._ Correction, she'd been aware of that fact since the announcement, but it _didn't happen_ and Riley was _here_. Right next to her, on the floor of her bedroom-the bedroom Riley had once been too afraid to spend the night in-sleeping like a log.

_You almost left, and I could have never had the chance to..._

No, Riley knew how she felt. It was just something they'd always known, even when Riley and Lucas were still a thing, even with her feelings for Josh. _No one could ever be more important to me than you._

Maya squeezes her pillow, tears spilling over her cheeks. _Riley._ The world that had saddled her with a broken family, a father who ran away, a mother who kept her at a distance thinking it was "for the best" until she _finally_ came to her senses, had given her a beacon of hope. Riley taught her to care, to love, to believe in things.

"Maya?" Riley's sleepy voice is suddenly just inches from her ear, long slender arms wrapped around her. Maya shifts to curl into the embrace, breathing deeply through her tears.

"I'll be okay."

"Me too." Riley's voice catches, and suddenly their mouths come together in a salty kiss. No fanfare, no shock, just what they should have been doing a long time ago. _When I make my own world, you're the first person I want in it,_ Riley once said, and for years Riley felt like the only person in Maya's world.

She wouldn't trade their friends and her new family for anything. She's happier now, life's good, she's not that angry little 7th grader she once was. But that wouldn't have been possible without Riley, and even a better life wouldn't be the same without her.

"Someday we'll go to England together," Riley whispers when they part from the kiss. She's crying now, too, but the smile never leaves her face. Maya sniffles, wipes away her tears and buries her face in Riley's shoulder.

"You think England's ready for Riley and Maya?"

"I dunno. It'll be fun to find out, though." Riley's lips brush the top of her head, and Maya closes her eyes. Their world goes on, their story continues, and they'll navigate it together. Just like they always have.

**Author's Note:**

> The finale gave me so many feelings so you're getting a treat.


End file.
